


Revenge Match

by TheGreyWriter



Series: Team Miraculous: What if... [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Female Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Fencing, Fox Alya Césaire | Rena Rouge, Fun, Funny, Harems, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Humor, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Character, Love Triangles, Multi, One Shot, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Romance, Superheroes, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-12-02 00:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreyWriter/pseuds/TheGreyWriter
Summary: Cool, winner gets the girl…Adrienne had never wanted to win something so badly before. Little did she understand just who the true winner would be in this match. As Kagami and she face off once more, this time there’s a prize on the line. Marinette is up for stakes, and neither of them dares to let the other win even as the girl of their affection watches from the sidelines.(AU of my main fic Team Miraculous. These events will probably never happen and certainly not in this way but I got inspired and knew I had to write this.)





	Revenge Match

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a comic dub, found here: https://youtu.be/5HQFl2Xv2P4 (I highly recommend you watch it, 11 seconds of your life that you will not regret spending on this)

**Revenge Match**

Adrienne was fighting for her life.

Not for her own life.

Rather for _her life._

Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s life to be exact. And she was not fighting for someone else in her usual way either. Rather then in leather with a baton she was fighting in her fencing outfit with her foil. Across from her, dressed in red, with her own foil extended was Kagami. The toughest opponent Adrienne had ever fought, akuma or otherwise. That was not to say she was stronger or better than any of the akumas Adrienne had fought as Chat Noir. Rather she was right on par with Adrienne’s sword fighting. This led to rather frustrating matches that seemed to constantly be stuck in a state of stalemate.

Even now as their foils clashed and they jostled for a better position against one another Adrienne could feel Kagami matching her. Step for step. Swing for swing. Riposte for riposte. It was equally as exuberating as it was frustrating. The slightest slip up was an opportunity for Kagami to strike. Similarly, Kagami’s own mistakes were the only chances Adrienne had at landing a hit. Unfortunately for both of them, any time one made a mistake and the other would try to capitalise on it, they managed to recover and escape taking a hit.

They had been fiercely fencing each other for a few minutes by now. Both of them fighting harder than they had before. Adrienne had thought Kagami was a great fighter when they first met, that was nothing compared to the woman facing her now. Then again, Adrienne herself had thought her own fencing talents was something to behold. Little did she know that her ability could be pushed that much further, simply by having something to fight for. Or rather, someone. Her gaze turned to look at their frozen onlooker. Marinette stared back at them, with wide eyes and a slack jaw… Adrienne recalled just how this match had started.

She had wondered when Kagami would take her up on the offer of a revenge match. She had seen the woman more time than not over the last few weeks. Fencing after school. Studying in the library. Even crossing paths with her at a couple social events when their public appearance schedule had matched up. She had not been sure why Kagami had waited to challenge her but in reflection a few things stood out. When studying, Adrienne had noticed how Kagami seemed distracted, her eyes often not on her books but rather looking over at the table Adrienne and her study group were sharing. At first, she had thought it was Adrienne who Kagami was eyeing but only now did she remember that Marinette had been seated next to her.

Then there were the social events. At each one the two had made excuses to sit next to each other or sneak off and talk. It was pleasant for Adrienne to have someone her own age at those events for once. The topics of conversation had always been broad and engaging but one in particular was always mentioned. ‘How’s your friend Marinette?’ Kagami would always ask. Lastly, there was fencing practice. The times Adrienne was sure Kagami would ask for the rematch but till today that had never happened. Kagami would always smile at Adrienne, glance around slowly at the spectators before shaking her head and going about the regular practice. Today had been different. Today Marinette had been here and Kagami had met her eyes before winking as she turned back to Adrienne and issued a challenge.

Adrienne had accepted her challenge automatically. She had been prepared for it for almost a month. She did not even think as to question why today, why now, why here and why was it important Marinette was here. Not till the next words had left Kagami’s mouth. Adrienne could still hear them ringing in her ears.

_Cool, winner gets the girl…_

She had said it loud enough for everyone to hear as she gestured at Marinette. Adrienne had been almost as shocked as Marinette, who froze up and turned red from head to toe. Adrienne had barely managed to try to respond before Kagami taunted her. Teasing her and goading her just enough to make her accept without thinking. She had not even considered Marinette’s feelings on the matter before a foil was thrust into her hand and the match began. Despite not having thought about it, Adrienne had come to the conclusion that she did want to win this fight for more than just her reputation as the best sword fighter in school. She wanted to win it for Marinette. For her _Princess_…

“Eyes on the prize Goldilocks,” Kagami taunted, her voice muffled from beneath the helmet.

“They always are,” Adrienne said pulling her gaze away from Marinette and towards her opponent.

“I saw,” Kagami said and Adrienne could feel the smirk behind those words. “But you still need to best me first before you win the favour of our Fair Lady. Think you can do that?”

“I will,” Adrienne snapped before she could think. There was that burning desire once more to fight for Her Lady. Only this time it was not Ladybug she was fighting for. It was someone who Adrienne valued even more. Someone who she was deeply in love… with that sudden realisation, her blood boiled, and she channelled that into a lunge at Kagami.

Kagami reacted at the same time, mirroring the lunge. Their foils moved so fast Adrienne could not keep track of them. Before she knew it she felt both Kagami’s point against her chest while her own dug into the fabric of that red fencing outfit. “Who won?” Kagami asked as she snapped up her helm and turned to Marinette. “Who touched first?”

“I um… I…” Marinette struggled to speak, her jaw having trouble moving as she gazed at both of them. Her big blue eyes screamed her indecision.

Adrienne pulled up her own face mask and smiled kindly at Marinette. “Remember what happens if you are unsure Marinette,” Adrienne reminded the girl, not in the mood right now to fight Riposte again. “But if you did see who struck first…”

Marinette nodded dumbly at Adrienne as a goofy smile came over her face. “Ab… Abstention,” Marinette said her lips trembling. “But you both fought really well. Your beautiful was fight. I mean your fight was beautiful. That’s not to say you’re not beautiful. You both are. Like really really beautiful and… I mean… I…” Her face looked as red as a stop sign and Adrienne could almost feel the heat from it.

“Looks like we are as even as always Kagami. Why don’t we just call this a tie and forget about the silly little…” Adrienne said as she turned to see Kagami back in her starting point with her mask down and foil at the ready. “… competition.”

“Feel free to forfeit at any time Goldilocks,” Kagami said as her gazed turned to Marinette. “I’ll take my prize and leave.”

“I’m not a prize,” Marinette said only to freeze as she watched the look come over Adrienne’s face. Her own eyes watched as Adrienne’s limbs tensed and mouth shifted into a thin line as she looked back at Kagami. Marinette could not help but notice how determined Adrienne looked and how passionate Kagami sounded. She was always serious when it came to competitions, especially when it came to fencing, but this one was different. This fight was for Marinette and for some strange reason Marinette felt absolutely fine with that. “… unless you want me to be. I’ll be your prize.” Her voice was little more than a squeak, but it caused Adrienne’s gaze to harden.

“Fine,” Adrienne said as she pulled down her face mask and stepped into position. She swung her foil a couple times, making sure she was ready for another round. “Call it.”

“En garde!” Kagami called out.

“Prêtes?” Adrienne called back and they both nodded.

“Allez!” They shouted together and charged.

Their swords met with a ferocity like two storm fronts. Sparks almost flew between them as metal struck metal. They forced one another back and forth across the basketball court. Their fight had already turned everyone else’s interest their way. The other fencing students had long since backed off and even their instructor was watching on with avid curiosity. Other spectators were gathering as news of this fight spread. One of which was Nino, who broke out from the crowd to run to Marinette’s side.

“Dude, what the heck is going on?” Nino asked shaking the still stunned girl by her shoulder. “Is it true what they are saying? Are Adrienne and Kagami fighting over…”

“Me,” Marinette gasped out with a stiff nod. “They’re fighting… over me.”

“And you’re okay with this Dude? Two people fighting over you, like you’re an object?” Nino asked his eyebrows raising as he watched his best friend fight her sporting rival… turned love rival… apparently.

“Yes… yes, I am fine with this,” Marinette said. Her voice was dream like as she gazed longingly at the two women fighting with swords for Marinette’s own heart. It was just like a fairy tale. She could not help the shy laugh that escaped her mouth. “Very fine.”

“Oh brother,” Nino said with a sigh. “Dammit Marinette you useless lesbian. I love you but you need to come to your senses.” He shook her one last time before giving up and pulling out his phone. “I’m texting Alya to come slap some sense into you.”

“That’s nice,” Marinette said, her gaze not leaving the two contenders for her heart as they viciously lay into each other.

The fight was going much the same way it had previously. Neither of them was willing to back down. Neither of them would let the other break through. And neither of them could break through the other’s defence. It was made ever more frustrating by the fact Marinette was watching with such interest. She made Adrienne’s heart beat faster and she could see Kagami visibly struggling to break her gaze with Marinette each time she caught sight of the girl. If this was what love felt like. It was worth fighting for.

There was a ding from Nino’s phone and he glanced down to see a message from Alya. “Come on Alya…” Nino murmured to himself as he started to text a reply.

**Alya:** WHAT? Fighting for Marinette in what way?

**Nino:** As in for her, for her.

**Alya:** Huh?

** Nino:** Like she’s a prize.

**Alya:** ?!

**Nino:** To date her… I think. Maybe more. Things are getting really medieval here, real fast.

**Alya:** OMFG!

**Nino:** Just get here and snap Marinette out of her funk so she can talk them down. This is getting out of hand.

Nino tapped his phone as he waited on Alya to reply. What was taking her so long?

**Nino:** Alya?

Alya was never this slow on replying. For ever one word Nino could text Alya could text seven. Her replies often came faster then he could close his texting app. For her to be taking longer than even a moment to reply to something like this…

**Nino:** Are you coming or not Alya? Listen I know you have a not so secret crush on Mari but I need you down here to get her to respond. She’s completely out of it.

**Alya:** Oh I am coming alright. Just you wait.

Nino had a sinking feeling of what Alya meant by that but before he could text her back there was a pair of shouts and he glanced up at the combatants. Both Adrienne and Kagami were posed, foils poking into each other’s sides, body’s stiff and still. Immediately they snapped back up, turning directly to Marinette. In stride with one another they stalked towards her.

“Who won?” They both demanded pulling up their helms.

Marinette soon found herself confronted by two flushed yet devastatingly hot looking women. One with golden hair that shone with sweat, deep, emerald green eyes and a strong jaw. The other with dark-blue hair, not unlike Marinette’s own, faint freckles across faint red cheeks and sharp yellow-brown eyes. Both of them looked at her like hungry predators. Barely able to restrain themselves as they waited on her word. She could feel them gazing at her with absolute concern and focus. Like she was the only thing in the world worth paying an ounce of attention to.

“Abstention,” Marinette said, her mouth suddenly dry. Both of them looked like they were about to object before Marinette stomped her foot down. “I said abstention!” They ceased their objections, shoulders slumping. “Now…” She eyed both of them as Nino smiled beside her.

About time, he thought, wait it go Marinette. Way to snap out of it. Now they were about to get a chewing out the likes of which he had not seen given to anyone but Chloe by Marinette. He smirked as he eyed his best friend. As much as he loved his broette, Adrienne deserved what was coming her way for accepting this stupid bet. Really what had she been thinking? Fighting over Marinette’s heart. The nerve of either of them. Marinette was going to tear them apart and Nino was looking forward to this.

“… get back to it,” Marinette said with a smirk. Nino’s eyebrows almost shot off of his forehead. “Unless either of you want to forfeit or if you want to call this a draw.” She folded her arms. “I don’t have all day for you two to work out who gets to be my girlfriend… girlfriends if you think you can handle it.” She smirked at them both, tapping her foot on the ground impatiently. If there was ever a doubt who the true winner would be no matter what the outcome was, it was settled now. “Or are you two not up for the challenge?”

Kagami glanced over to Adrienne with an all too familiar look. She knew when that woman was up for a challenge and there was that competitive gleam to her eyes. Marinette had goaded her into considering a different arrangement altogether. Adrienne would be lying if she said the thought had not crossed her own mind when this had all began. Maybe they did not need to fight for Marinette after all. Maybe they could work something out. Could something like this even work in the first place?

A loud whistle called everyone’s attention to the open roof. A single figure stood up there, illuminated by the afternoon sun. Orange fur shined like the morning sunrise as ears twitched and deep hazel eyes glanced down at all of them. “Is that a closed invitation?” Rena Rouge asked before she leapt from the building and down onto the court. “Or can anyone challenge this?” She kicked a discarded foil up into her hands and pointed it at Adrienne and Kagami. “Because I’d like to take you both on.”

Adrienne smirked at Kagami as they both eyed Rena. She could feel her ring under hrt fencing glove, aching to be used. But even if she could transform, she knew that Chat Noir was not in contention for Marinette’s heart… yet. Besides with Kagami in this fight alongside Adrienne, she might not need her superhero self at all to best Rena. Her Foxy Lady may well have bitten off more than she could chew.

“Truce?” Kagami said eyes locked on Adrienne. She stepped forward, between Marinette and Rena, with her foil at the ready.

“For now,” Adrienne said as she nodded at Kagami. She stepped up alongside her rival turned ally, her own foil held high. “We accept your challenge.” Kagami made a grunt of agreement.

“Cool,” Rena said with a smirk as she brandished the foil. Her gazed turned to Marinette and she winked. “Winner gets the girl.”

“This is fine,” Marinette said with a sigh from besides Nino. Her goofy smile could light up the darkest of rooms. Her blue eyes were locked onto the three combatants as they moved into position. “This is very…

“Fine,” Nino snapped as he rubbed his thumbs into his eyes. He could feel a headache coming on. “Yeah, I know. How long do you give it before they call it a draw and go with your idea?”

“Depends on how long I have to keep saying abstention,” Marinette said her smile turning from dreamy to a devilish smirk. “I just hope that they give up before they realise that their swordplay is the last thing I am watching.”

Nino shook his head. Why were all his friends like this? He sighed as the fight continued. Marinette was looking awfully pleased with herself and something told Nino the others were too, under those facemasks. He wondered ideally who that other fencer was that was nervously standing out near the locker room. He could see just the hint of a blonde ponytail sticking out from the back of their helm. Her gaze was alternating between the fighters and Marinette as she fidgeted with her foil.

Something told Nino this was not about to end with just a three-way draw. Then again if anyone deserved four or more women pining over her it was Marinette. Nino had a feeling that she could more than hold her own against the four of them and anyone else who threw their hat into the ring. She had always been good at juggling her many responsibilities. In a strange way Nino was not surprised by this outcome. Now all they needed was for Alya to turn up and this would be getting really ridiculous. Where was that woman anyway? His gaze turned to the two fences fighting off the fox superhero. She better get here soon if she wanted her own chance at snagging Marinette. Oh well. Her loss. After all… winner gets the girl.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun fic to write. I hope to write more like this in the future. And yes, I am working on the next chapter of Team Miraculous. I have some interesting ideas I have been playing around with for the future of that fic.
> 
> As always, feedback and comments are appreciated.


End file.
